


Beg

by shawnmendesthirst98



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnmendesthirst98/pseuds/shawnmendesthirst98





	Beg

The second you and Shawn enter your shared apartment you drop your bag to the ground and your hands go to his chest and you shove him back against the door letting a chuckle leave his lips only making you more irritated with him.

He’s been teasing you the entire day knowing you can’t do anything about it back at his parents house but he forgot one small important thing, you could do whatever you wanted to him here with just the both of you.

“You think this is fucking funny?” You ask him looking at him, your voice clearly very irritated and frustrated. He takes his bottom lip in between his teeth and he nods his head answering your question and he brings his hands over to your hip and that’s when you’ve had enough. You pull your hands off of him letting them fall to his hands that are on your hips and you grab each of his hands in your own and you pin them against each side of his head.

“You think I’m playing around after everything you did tonight after I told you countless times to keep your hands to yourself.” He looks at you, loving to see you all riled up just because he didn’t listen to you and he nods, sending you a cocky smirk and you know deep inside you that cocky smirk won’t be there for much longer, instead their will be whimpers and begs coming out of that pretty mouth that he can put to use better than sending you cocky smirks and talking back to you.

You lean down letting your lips ghost over his ear sending shivers down his entire body and you open your mouth to talk and the next few words that fall from your lips, he wants to hear those words one repeat forever. “I’m gonna put you in your fucking place and fucking wreck you.”

His eyes widen at your words and just before he can say anything you turn around on your heel and walk into the bedroom knowing he’s behind you following you like a lost puppy. The second you both step into the room he’s grabbing your hand and turning you around to him. You look up at him raising your eyebrow and he let’s go of your hand and you shake your head chuckling at him, you tilt your head to the side and put both of your hands on each side of your hips, “you never learn, do you?”

“I would learn if you teach me,” he sends you a smirk and that’s all it took. You sigh looking up at him, “Strip and lay down on the bed for me and don’t you dare touch yourself.” He nods his head looking down at you and licking his lips and you scoff at his cockiness and turn around, walking into the closet looking through your drawer grabbing the new red lingerie you bought a while back when Shawn was on tour and you haven’t had the chance to put it on up until now. 

Once you get changed into the lingerie you look at yourself in the mirror and you smirk to yourself and walk out of the closet going back into the room. You see him laid down on the bed, completely naked, and his thumb rubbing over his leaking tip and you lean against the wall crossing your arms over your chest and you clear your throat. His head shoots up looking around the room and once his eyes find you leaning against the wall wearing the lingerie he bites his lip holding back a moan. His fingers wrap around his cock and just as he was about to move his hand you speak up, “what did I tell you about touching yourself, Shawn?”

You drop your hands to your sides and you push yourself off of the wall and start to walk over to the bed. Once your standing near the edge of the bed his eyes trail down your body and he looks down at your thighs and he squeezes his cock a groan coming out of his mouth and you lean over slapping his hand away from his cock and a small whimper comes out of his mouth. 

“You don’t ever fucking learn, do you?” you spit out looking at him and he stays silent. “So when I actually want you to talk and give me an answer you don’t but when I don’t want you to talk you run your mouth non stop.”

“I was thinking about your pretty little thighs wrapped around my head with your dripping pussy using my tongue to cum, I wanna watch you fall apart on my tongue.” 

You smile at him shaking your head, getting off the bed slowly and going over to the his belt that is thrown on the floor carelessly and you know he’s watching your every move so you lean down giving him a perfect view of your ass and you grab his belt from off the ground. Once you stand back up you turn around going back to where you were earlier and you crawl into bed and you sit on his lower abdomen with the belt in your hands. 

He looks at you and looks at his belt that your playing around with in your hands, “what are you gonna do with that?” You chuckle lightly at his stupid question. You knew he knew what you were going to do with that belt but you weren’t giving him the satisfaction of hearing you what your going to do to him because you already told him by the end of the night he was going to be wrecked and all because of you. 

You gently grab both of his hands and you put them up against the headboard, “hold them still there,” and he does exactly what he’s told, he holds them still and you grab his belt and you wrap them around his wrists and you make sure his hands are tightly tied and secured to the headboard. You look down at him seeing him look up at you.

You bring your hand over to his forehead pulling back some of his curls that have fallen down and you gently drag your finger down his cheek to his jawline, tracing his jawline and you lean down bringing your lips over to his, letting your lips ghost over his, “good boy,” and he leans in trying to catch your lips in a kiss but you pull away letting a small whine fall from his lips that goes straight to your core. 

You slowly start to drag your nails down his chest going down to his stomach and you lean over attaching your lips to his right nipple, looking at him you gently take his nipple in between your teeth and you bite down on it letting a loud moan come out of his mouth and you gently flick your tongue over it after to sooth his nipple. You kiss along his chest going to his left nipple doing the same thing while you left yourself off of him slightly letting your hand go over to his dripping cock and you let your thumb lightly touch the tip of his cock, you bring your hand back up and you move your mouth off of Shawn’s nipple and sit back on his lower abdomen. 

You lean down attaching your mouth to his neck and he throws his head back giving you more space to mark him up. You aren’t looking at him at the moment, but you imagine he looks just as gorgeous as usual, curls framing his strong, masculine face perfectly. He probably has that lip pulled in between his teeth as he tries to contain his moans, tries to keep in the sounds that let you know how desperate he is for you to touch him where it aches in the best way. You pull away from his neck, admiring the splotchy purple mark you had left there before finding another spot on his silky skin to mark him as yours. He’s tugging at the belt already and you haven’t even really touched him, your excitement is building after seeing how eagar he is for you to touch him, to make him feel good. But, you won’t be getting to that for a while, and even if you do touch him he won't be getting much satisfaction from it. 

“Honey,” Shawn speaks through his broken whines. “Please.”

You ignore him, not even glancing up to acknowledge the fact that he’d spoken. He was growing angry, which was not working well in combination with how horny he was. He wanted you, now yet he knew that you wouldn’t make it that easy. He was shocked to say the least when he snapped out of his daze only to look down and see your lips just a few mere inches away from his painfully hard cock. You looked so good like that, just for him, only for him. You were going to do this slowly, from start to end, so you reached out with just the tip of your tongue and with a feather light touch you licked directly over his slit, capturing the pearl of precum adorning his head.

He hisses at the sudden friction and bucks his hips up into your mouth and you pull yourself away from him, “so greedy,” you taunt him. He throws his head back groaning, and you smirk at his reaction. 

“Baby, fuck please I’m sorry.” He apologizes but you ignore his pleads and apologies and move yourself away from him completely and you slowly get off of the bed with his eyes following you. You walk over to the chair that’s in the room and you sit yourself on it with a devilish grin on your face. 

You look at him seeing how those pretty hands are tied up while his cock hard and ready for you, no aching for you and your pretty pussy wrapped around him taking all of him or your mouth taking him all the way into your mouth until the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat and when you look up at his face you see his tongue poking out to wet his lips. God that mouth and tongue and what its done to you before even the thought of everything its done its sinful when it crosses your mind. You see him laying down completely naked his head turned to the side looking at you and you slowly slide your hand down your stomach and down to the hem of your panties and he bites his lip at the sight of you. 

You dip your fingers into the waistband of your panties and you moan at the touch of your cold fingers collecting some of your wetness and bringing them over to your clit and you rub yourself lightly. “What are you thinkin’ about.” 

His voice snaps you out of your own little world and you open your eyes looking at him but saying nothing. 

“Are you thinking about what my cock could do to you, how good it would feel to have your pussy stretch around my cock or are you thinking about what my tongue could do.” 

You pull your hand away from yourself and you stand up from your seat and you walk towards him, climbing into the bed and you set yourself on his stomach this time. You slightly lean back giving him a good view of your soaked panties and his eyes divert down from your bottom lip that in between your teeth down to your pushed up clevage and down to where he loves to please you. He sees the wet stain on your panties that’s caused by how wet you are for him and a small growl leaves his lips and his hands start to tug on his belt. You bring your hand over to his cheek, caressing his cheek, “behave now,” you whisper loud enough for him to hear you and he falls silent. 

You smile at him and you bring the hand that was just on his cheek over to your panties and you move them aside and bring your other hand over to your bare core touching yourself right in front of him. You know exactly what’s going through his mind right now, seeing you like this, your wetness dripping down onto his bare stomach you know he wants to taste you right now, wants to devour you the way you deserve to be devoured. He wants to please you in ways only he can please you, he wants your dripping pussy over his mouth with his tongue licking you down from your entrance to your clit and he wants to have your thighs shake around his head, he wants to have you cum on his tongue while your praising him and telling him how good he’s being and how good he’s making you feel right now, no he doesn’t want that he needs it right now. 

You slowly push one of your fingers inside you and a loud moan of his name coming out of your mouth and he groans. “Baby please,” a plead comes out of his mouth, seeing you like this is too much for him he needs to feel you around his tongue and he needs it now. He needs to have you withering above him knowing he’s the only one who’s allowed to make you feel like this. 

You look at him seeing his lips wet and his eyes dark and begging to let him touch you and taste you, “what do you want Shawn?” you ask. You already knew what he wanted you knew he wanted but you both knew he wasn’t getting it that easily.

“I need your pussy, baby please I need to taste you, I promise I’ll be good from now on just please.”

You smile at him and you lean down attaching your lips to his and he eagerly lifts his head up to attach his lips in an eager rough kiss. You bite down on his bottom lip letting a moan leave his lips and then you suck on it just for a second and then you gently pull away pecking his bottom lip and he leans over trying to catch your lips in another kiss but you pull away completely sitting back up leaving him wanting no needing more.

“Please just let me take care of you, baby please, wanna take care of you.” You can’t help but feel yourself get even wetter at his pleads, his voice dripping with need and eagerness just for you, all for you. 

“Is all of this for me baby, you look so pretty when you beg for me.” You bring your thumb over to his bottom lip, tracing over it, “I’m gonna show you what I can do with my mouth,” and just like that he takes your thumb into his mouth, knuckle deep and sucks onto it looking at you and you bite your lip looking at him. He rolls his tongue over your finger exactly the way he would do to your clit and a loud moan escapes your mouth. 

Once you pull your thumb away you slowly sit up further his stomach almost to his chest and he bites his lip, “baby please, lemme make you feel good, jus’ wanna make you feel good all the time you deserve it.”

“You want my pussy on your mouth baby?” you ask already knowing the answer but you need to hear it coming out from his own mouth. 

“Would do anything right now to have your pussy on my tongue, tasting you and making you cum.” he pants out desperately. 

You grin to yourself, lifting yourself up and off of him and you lean forward letting your left hand hold onto the headboard and your right hand reaches down and moves your panties to the side and you almost lower yourself down to his mouth, letting his tongue poke out of his mouth yearning for your taste but you weren’t giving in to him that easily. He tilts his chin up trying to reach you but he can’t. He tries again and once again he fails again you laugh at his eagerness and attempt and he groans in disappointment. 

“Baby I’m begging you please, I jus’ wanna taste you that’s all please.” 

You lick your lips at the sight underneath you, so desperate, so eager, so pretty, and all for you. “Wanna be a good boy for you please, bet you taste so good just like always,” he whispers and that’s all it took. You lower yourself down letting him finally get what he’s been wanting all night. You moan at the contact of his wet tongue near your entrance and he moans against your core at your taste that he can’t ever seem to get enough. 

The second your seated on his face, your thighs wrapped around each side of his head, and his mouth is on your pussy lapping merceliss. You moan out loudly and grip his hand instead of the headboard and you slowly start to grind against Shawn’s tongue letting his nose bump into your clit only giving you more friction and pleasure. 

He can’t help but moan against your core knowing he’s all tied up with his cock hard and swollen and leaking precum and your using him for your own pleasure but he doesn’t care about how hard he is to the point where it actually almost hurts he just wants to please you, give you what you deserve. 

He slides his tongue up to your clit and he flicks it with th tip of his tongue a few times and then he sucks it into his mouth catching you off guard and you buck your hips up into his face and he groans against your core and that’s all it took for you to slowly start feeling your orgasm sneaking up on you, “fuck don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,”. 

He knew, he knew that you were so close from that yelp that fell from your mouth and from the way you let go of his hand and brought your hand to his curls, holding him in place while you use him just how you like. Your legs start to slightly shake the second his tongue slips into your entrance just the slightest bit and you lose it. “Yes, yes fuck yes,” you chant grinding yourself against his tongue. He was astonished by the way you looked above him, he was obsessed with seeing you like this while his tongue licks you clean. 

After a few minutes you lift yourself off of him, still sensitive you hiss and you wrap each side of your legs on each side of his hips and you face him, your lips ghosting over his wet, swollen ones glistening with your wetness, “so fucking dirty for me, begged like a good boy just so you can have my dripping pussy over your mouth to get your fill,” you lean into the gap, roughly kissing each other and you push your tongue into his moan letting a loud moan escape his mouth and you suck onto his tongue tasting yourself and you moan around his tongue. 

Once you pull back from the kiss you look at him, “you were such a good boy for me baby, such a good boy,” you praise him and he whimpers once you drag your finger tip down his stomach and the second you let your finger trace over the vein on the underside of his cock he’s a whimpering, begging mess for more. 

“Baby please,” he begs so beautifully but he knows when you don’t give him an answer back he knows your not ready to give that to him yet, he needs to earn it, he needs to prove to you he can be a good boy, you’re good boy. 

You slowly kiss down his chest leaving a small trail of pecks down his stomach to his hip bones, licking over them and you bring your hand over to his left thigh, dragging your nails down his thigh and his stomach twitches in anticipation. You look up at him and see his head thrown back with his mouth open wide small pants and whimpers coming out every now and then and his hands tugging on his belt trying his best to keep himself together for you. He wants to show you, prove to you he can be a good boy for you. 

You bring yourself up and you put your hands on each side of his thigh and he looks at you, “your not going to cum without my permission, do you understand baby? Once I tell you you can cum then you can but for now you can’t.” He nods his head a small “yes” coming out of his mouth and you smile at him. 

You slowly wrap your fingers around his cock, his body slightly jerking at the sudden touch and he closes his eyes, breathing in through his nose and breathing out from his mouth. You start to gently and slowly stroke him letting soft gasps leave his lips at your pace and all he wants to do is beg you for more, beg you to go faster but he can’t. Everytime he opens his mouth to speak the only thing that falls from his mouth is a whine or a moan.

His tip is still leaking precum and you swipe it with your finger making sure to keep him wet and slick for you. He’s sinful the way he’s whining for more and struggling to keep still for you and the way he’s tugging on his belt he just wants your mouth on him taking all that you can of hi until the head of his cock hits the back of your throat. He just wants those pretty lips of yours wrapped around him working wonders, he just wants your pussy walls wrapped around him taking him so good but he knows he’s not getting that so easily. 

You start to massage the head of his cock and that’s all it took for him to lose it, “Babe, fuck I’m I’m gonna cum,” and just as he was about to cum you pull away letting his cock fall onto his stomach twitching uncontrollably and he arches his back off of the matress, groaning in disappointment and frustration. He was so close and to get that oh so sweet relief taken away from him how can he not be frustrated. 

“Fuck,” he pants throwing his head back onto the pillows and he closes his eyes his chest heaving and his cock swollen and hard and slick with his own precum. After he catches his breath he opens his eyes and looks up at you, “I need to cum, please let me cum, I need it so bad baby please fuck.” He pleads and you shake your head no at him and you feel bad that you don’t even feel the slightest bit of guilt edging him on like this. 

“Baby fuck please,” he pants out, chest heaving and a thin layer of sweat covering his chest. 

“Not yet baby just hold on a little bit longer, yeah baby?” 

“I- fuck okay,” he gives in so beautifully and you send him a small smile leaning down and pecking his lips in a light kiss. Once you pull back from the kiss you throw each of your legs on each side of his abdomen and you straddle him. You lift yourself up and off of him just a little bit letting bringing your hand over in between your bodies and you grab his cock and you start to slowly grind your clothes core against the head of his cock your panties only giving him more friction and he cries out in pleasure once you move your panties to the side and you dip the head of his cock into your wetness letting his cock glide against your entrance. 

“You like that don’t you, Shawn?” You let the head of his cock slide into you and you moan out loudly feeling yourself stretch perfectly around him. 

“You’re so fuckin’ wet fuck.” He pants out. You slowly start to grind down against the head of his cock and you swear you can hear him growling under his breath. You slip the head of his cock out of you let the underside of his cock slide in between your wet lips, coaxing his cock with your wetness and all he can think about is how you would feel with his cock completely inside you. You slowly start to grind your clit onto the tip of his cock, his precum leaking out from the slit and mixing it with your wetness and you both can’t help but moan at his filthy words. 

“This wet all for my cock huh baby,” you look at him, still so fucking cocky and you click your tongue shaking your head at him. You lift yourself off just a little bit, letting his cock slide down to your entrance and you slide down on his cock taking him to the brim and you both of you guys moan out loudly with profanities leaving his lips. 

You slowly let your right hand push past his chest and it finds its place at his neck. You wrap your fingers around his neck applying pressure and you look at him seeing how his eyes flutter shut, a moan coming out of his mouth and you feel him twitch inside you. You bring your lips over to the shell of his ear, letting your breath ghost over it, “not so cocky anymore now, eh,” and a loud gasp leaves his mouth once you clench yourself purposefully around his cock, squeezing him oh so perfectly. 

You slowly start to bounce up and down on his cock letting small whimpers fall from Shawn’s lips everytime you add a little more pressure around his neck. You slowly start to grind your hips against his getting his cock as deep as it can get inside you. You bring your hand that isn’t wrapped around his neck over to your clit and you roughly start to rub your clit and you start to feel your orgasm building up.   
“Fuck, Shawn, you feel so good,” you pant out, chest heaving, and rolling your hips against his chasing after that sweet relief for the second time tonight. 

“Yeah baby, use me, cum on my cock, I need you to cum all over my cock please honey.” and that’s all it took for you to fall apart with shawn’s name on your lips like a sinful prayer you aren’t even ashamed of. It takes you a moment to regain your composure but once you do you let his cock slip out of you and you groan at the empty feelingness all of a sudden. You remove your hand from his neck seeing your fingerprint at his sensitive neck and you bite your lip knowing that those marks will be very clear tomorrow morning and evident of what the both of you two did last night.

You crawl off of him again and find your place back in between his thighs and you look up at him seeing him look at what you’re doing and you gently wrap your fingers around his over sensitive cock just like before and you bring your mouth over to the tip of his cock licking his slit that’s leaking precum, and he throws his head back groaning at the sudden contact of your wet tongue on his swollen burning tip. 

You know he’s already close by the way his thighs and stomach twitch every time you suck the head of his cock into your mouth and gently swirl your tongue over it. You take his cock into your mouth, stroking what you can’t fit until he hits the back of your throat and all he wants is to buck his hips up into your mouth but he knows if he did that he’s not going to be cumming at all tonight. 

He starts to pant telling you that he’s close and you don’t stop you keep sucking and massaging the head of his cock to the point where he’s squirming under you, trying to get your fingers away because it hurts in the most pleasurable way but its too much. “I fuck, I can’t,” he groans out tugging on his belt trying to hold onto something but he can’t. 

“Oh my god, Jesus fuckin’ christ, fuck,” the second the words “stop” leave his mouth you move your hand away, looking up at him, “You okay, baby?” you ask making sure he’s okay. 

He nods his head, “I’m okay I just can I please cum inside you?” he asks his voices pleading for you to grant him that one wish and he looks at you eagerly waiting for your answer and you slowly climb over him, straddling him just like earlier and you grab his cock teasing your folds seeing him shiver under you and you slowly sink into him letting a loud moan come out of his lips at your walls stretching perfectly around him and you throw your head back and groan, at the oversensitivity.   
“You feel so good fuck baby, not gonna last,” and you put your hands on his chest keeping yourself steady and you slowly start letting his cock slip almost out of you, leaving only the tip of his cock and then you would slide down completely on his cock. The second your walls start to clench around his cock he’s bucking his hips up into you, letting his cock slide just a little deeper and that’s all it took to have his body shaking underneath you ad his cock twitching uncontrollably in you and profanities leave his lips like nothing. 

You feel him shoot his cum inside you, filling you up with his hot cum and after you give him a minute or two just to make sure he’s completely done you slowly lift yourself off of him and sit yourself on his stomach and you move your panties to the side with one of your hands and his eyes go straight to his cum that’s leaking out of your entrance, dripping down onto his stomach and he can’t help but moan at the sight. 

You get off of him setting yourself on the left side of the bed and you lean down licking some of his cum that’s on his stomach and you lean up showing him his cum on your tongue and you bring your mouth over to his and he knows what you want him to do. He can’t help but open his mouth and lean over sucking his cum off of your tongue the both of you moaning out loud and just before you pull away you give him a quick peck on his lips and he smiles against your lips. 

You being your hands over to his wrists unbuckling his belt and once its undone you throw his belt somewhere in the room and you grab his hands in yours seeing the belt marks on his wrists from tugging so hard and you start to feel bad. 

“Don’t feel bad, it doesn’t hurt I promise,” he smiles up at you and you send him a smile back. Just as you were about to get off the bed to go and get a cloth to wipe shawn’s cum off of his stomach, his hands grip your waist tightly and he pulls you back into bed with you, nuzzling his head into your sweaty neck and you can’t help but laugh at him. 

“We need to get you cleaned up and I need to get myself cleaned up too Shawn,” and he shakes his head against your neck. “Wanna stay here and cuddle,” he mumbles into your neck and you chuckle at him, “well, if we get cleaned up we’ll stay here all night long and cuddle,” you try reasoning with him. 

“If we get cleaned up and come back to cuddle can we go for round two in the morning?” you look at him seeing him wiggle his eyebrows up and down and you shake your head at him, laughing, “okay deal, now let’s go get ourselves cleaned up.” He nods letting you go and the second you get up off of the bed you feel a sting on your ass cheek. “Damn look at that ass,” You look back at Shawn sending him a glare and he laughs at your reaction. “Keep those hands to yourself Mendes,” just as your about to go into the restroom he’s behind you and he grabs you from your hip, pinning you to the wall next to the bathroom and you gasp.

“What if I don’t.” 

You look up at him smirking and he leans down attaching his lips down to yours roughly and he grabs you from your ass, picking you up letting you wrap your legs around his waist and he opens the bathroom door letting the both of you get in with both of your lips fighting for dominance and your hands in his curls tugging at them.


End file.
